


Merry fucking Christmas

by aqd



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, kanda is a grinch and lavi deserves all the nice things in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqd/pseuds/aqd
Summary: Even Kanda has to admit that he overreacted. It wasn’t more than a tiny Christmas tree and some fairy lights, the first Christmas in their new home. Lavi had looked at him like a kicked puppy and Kanda felt guilty immediately. He tried to backpedal and apologized, but Lavi didn’t want to talk about it and even took the unpopular shift on Christmas Eve.And so Kanda decided to atone for his behaviour and gift Lavi the best fucking Christmas he can imagine.





	Merry fucking Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Christmas fluff, starring a giggly Lavi and Kanda in a cute powdering gown.
> 
> trigger warnings: mild sexual content

Kanda doesn’t like Christmas. It’s too loud and cheerful for him, to colourful and corny. He doesn’t like songs, cookies, decoration, especially trees. He doesn’t like glitter, little fat angels, old guys dressing up as Santa. Kanda’s not Christian and was never asked once in his entire life, if he wants to celebrate Christmas. Instead he was always dragged into it, by family and friends. And this year by Lavi, which was the reason for a - in hindsight very embarrassing - hissy fit. Even Kanda has to admit that he overreacted. It wasn’t more than a tiny Christmas tree and some fairy lights, the first Christmas in their new home. Lavi had looked at him like a kicked puppy and Kanda felt guilty immediately. Especially since Lavi had casted down his eye and murmured, “I wasn’t asked, too.” And it dawned on Kanda that Lavi not once celebrated Christmas in his life. He didn’t even want more than a tiny tree and some lights. Kanda tried to backpedal and apologized, but Lavi didn’t want to talk about it and even took the unpopular shift on Christmas Eve.  
  
And so Kanda decided to atone for his behaviour and gift Lavi the best fucking Christmas he can imagine.  
  
Lavi’s still in the hospital, probably staring at the MRI of a lung and internally freaking out, because _how_ the fuck is he supposed to know _what_ the fuck he’s seeing (and probably struggling with his mortal fear of his chief resident, who he’s supposed to call when he’s unsure. And he’s unsure all the damn time and probably going to get a major bollocking and weep later in Yuu’s arms). Kanda has prepared as much as possible in the last days and even remembered to tell Lavi to come home immediately after work and don’t even _think_ about stopping at some shitty fast food restaurant on his way home. Lavi thinks Kanda’s going to cook, but little does he know. Kanda’s going to cook the best goddamn meal the stupid rabbit ever ate in his entire life. And that’s not even everything.  
  
Kanda organized a Christmas tree, nearly two metres tall and decorated it with all the corny frippery he was able to wrench out of the claws of angry old ladies at the dollar store. Lavi is now a resident, but his wage is shitty and Kanda’s going to graduate next year and works part-time in a grocery store. Their apartment is tiny and money is scarce, but Kanda is the personification of determination and this is going to be best fucking Christmas Lavi’s ever going to experience. He even bought a shit ton of cheap candles and put them everywhere in their small living room (and hopes dearly not to accidently burn the building down). He put a thick blanket on the floor right in front of the poor man’s fireplace: the radiator.  
  
The food is prepared and ready: tempura, lots of different appetisers, several home-made dips and sauces, miso soup and strawberries Kanda dipped in molten chocolate (and hated everything, because he accidently dipped his ponytail in, too). He decorated them tastefully on a plate with some bought candy, cookies and chocolate. He only has to put the tempura into the oil and heat the soup and Lavi can feast like a king.  
  
Kanda shoots a quick look at the clock. Only one more hour and then Lavi is going to come home, probably tired after a long graveyard shift and maybe a little whiney because of his mean superior. It’s already late, way too late for Kanda, who normally goes to bed early and gets up before sunrise. But now he’s doped with a pot of green tea and determination. He examines the living room, lights the candles and switches on the fairy lights (not only the short one Lavi brought home, but three more, different colours and shapes, also freed out of the hands of angry old ladies at the dollar store). He gets tableware and glasses, not for water or apple juice, no, for wine. Real wine. From the discounter and in a Tetra Pak, but still wine.  
  
And now it’s time to prepare dessert. Not just some measly chocolate covered strawberries, no. Kanda in a nice dressing gown and even nicer underwear. Just some tight, short boxers, which underline his ass greatly. Kanda even thought about lingerie, but he’s not sorry enough to squeeze himself into some uncomfortable racy shit. His new black underwear has to be enough and the gown, which is made of some silky material and was once Lenalee’s, but too big for her. Kanda examines himself in front of the mirror and pulls the tie out his hair, which now spills over his shoulder and chest, nearly reaching his flat stomach. He looks great. Of course he does. There’s _no_ reason to feel awkward. _Not_ at all. Lavi saw him a thousand times naked and is probably going to be thrilled. For sure he is.  
  
Kanda stares at him, frown slowly deepening.  
  
He looks ridiculous. He examines himself another second, before he slips out of the gown, throws it back into the wardrobe and puts his clothes back on. “For fuck’s sake,” he mutters and walks back into the living room to check everything a last time (and make sure their cheap wallpaper is not burning). Then he sits down on the blanket, hides some condoms and lube under the couch, easily to grab in the heat of the moment, and stares at the clock. Lavi has to be home soon. He probably already left the hospital and walks now to the metro station. The room looks festive enough to nearly make Kanda gag. Lavi is going to love it, he’s sure. And hopefully accept his peace offering.  
  
Kanda thinks about tying his hair up, but Lavi loves to run his finger through the loose strands. He pushes a few candles away to keep himself from accidently lighting his hair on fire, before he lies down and examine the ceiling. Not a single cobweb to be seen. Kanda didn’t only decorate everything, he even cleaned beforehand.  
  
He lies there for a few more seconds, until he props himself up on his elbows and sizes himself up. He’s wearing jeans and a plain dark shirt. He frowns and his thoughts wander back to the gown in the wardrobe. He looked ridiculous. And hot. Really hot.  
  
Kanda gets up and gives the thing another chance, turning in front of the mirror and examining himself. Absolutely ridiculous. Probably enough for Lavi to be into it.  
  
Then he suddenly hears the jingle of keys and now it’s too late to change his opinion. He chases through the hall, kicks the door to the living room wide open and nearly stumbles over Lavi’s sneakers, before switching the lights off. Now the fairy lights and candles are the only sources of light and everything looks even more festive. Lavi’s thankfully a clumsy idiot and drops his keys twice, giving Kanda enough time to take his hair all on one side, exposing the line of his neck, and smoothing out the gown. He darts a quick look into the mirror next to the coatrack and comes to the conclusion that he looks even better in the soft warm light.  
  
Lavi finally manages to open the door (and nearly hit Kanda in the face in the process) and peeks into their apartment.  
  
“Don’t tell me the fucking power is out again?” he says alarmed and Kanda resists the temptation to give him a soft slap on the back of his head. Instead he opens the door farther, exposing himself. Lavi pauses, eye slowly wandering from his face over his chest and stomach and down to his legs. “Oh.” He looks at him in surprise, eye wide and a smile slowly spreading out on his face. “Oh,” he repeats. He comes in and closes the door behind himself. “Holy shit, Yuu.” He starts to laugh and wraps his cold arms around Kanda, who gives him a quick kiss and turns his head to whisper into his ear.  
  
“Welcome home.” A shiver darts over Lavi’s back, Kanda even feels it through the thick coat, and Lavi wants to reply something, when the fairy lights catch his eye. He falters, stretches his neck to have a better look at the decorated living room and turns towards Kanda, mouth agape.  
  
“Yuu, what the hell?” he says and starts to smile. “Holy shit,” he repeats.  
  
Kanda doesn’t answer, because he a) doesn’t know what to say and b) is flustered by the look on Lavi’s face. And so he just shrugs awkwardly and does a step back.  
  
“Take a shower and I’ll prepare the food, okay?” he asks and wants to speak on, but Lavi curls his cold hands around his shoulders and kisses him.  
  
“Holy shit, Yuu,” he says for the third time and Kanda snorts. “For me?”  
  
“For you.” Kanda lays a hand on his stomach to softly push him back. “Take a shower and then we’ll eat, okay?”  
  
“Okay,” Lavi answers, but doesn’t even try to keep his hands to himself. They wander over Kanda’s back and down his thighs. “You’re so pretty.”  
  
“Take a shower,” Kanda repeats and cups his cheek for a moment, before he steps back. “You’re probably starving, aren’t you?”  
  
Lavi’s stomach rumbles right on cue and he starts to laugh. “I didn’t even eat a single cookie. What are you cooking?”  
  
“The same shit as usual,” Kanda answers and disappears into the kitchen. “You know I can cook like three different dishes.”  
  
“That’s not true,” Lavi protests wholeheartedly and slips out of jacket and shoes. “I love everything you cook.” He tries to peek into the kitchen, but Kanda shoos him away. “Okay, okay,” he laughs and does a step backwards. “I’ll hurry, okay?”  
  
Kanda nods and only a minute later he hears the rushing of the shower. He heats the oil and puts the pot with soup on the stove. Then he puts the kettle on to prepare some of the cheap instant coffee Lavi likes so much. He might look wide awake, but Kanda knows how tired he always is after 24 hours in the hospital. Even in the slow nights there’s so much paperwork Lavi has barely time to lie down. He puts some spray cream into the mug and tries to draw a star with chocolate syrup, but it looks more like a skew pentagram.  
  
“Oh, for me?” Lavi suddenly stands in the door, hair wet and cheeks rosy. He’s only wearing wide green boxers (ugly as fuck and not cute, _not at all_ ) and a shirt. It’s as warm in the apartment as never before this winter, because all radiators are on. Heating is expensive, but it’s a special day and Lavi is always cold when he’s exhausted.  
  
Kanda nods toward one of the kitchen chairs and serves the coffee as soon as Lavi’s sitting. “Oh,” he repeats. “Is that a Christmas tree?” He examines the syrup and beams at Kanda, who nods without skipping a beat.  
  
“Yep.” He obviously inherited his artistic talent from his father.  
  
Then he turns towards the wok and carefully puts the tempura into the hot oil. He’s wearing the ugly dotted kitchen apron his father gifted them, because Lavi has a talent for making a mess while cooking.  
  
Lavi takes a sip of his coffee, before looking at him with some cream on his upper lip. “You look nice in the apron,” he says and Kanda examines him for a moment. Not cute at all, no, no.  
  
Kanda gives him his best annoyed look over his shoulder and Lavi starts to laugh. He takes another sip, gets up and tries to have a look into the pot with soup, but Kanda swats his hand away, because fine drops of hot oil are splattering around. “Ow,” he whines laughingly, though it didn’t hurt, and obediently takes his hands away. Instead he steps behind Kanda and they crawl first under the apron and then under the gown. Lavi hides his face in his hair and Kanda hears him inhaling deeply. “You smell so good. And look even better.” He curls his fingers against Kanda’s stomach, which starts to flutter. But Kanda is not to be deterred and carefully takes the tempura out of the oil, before stirring the steaming soup. He turns his head and their noses nearly touch.  
  
“Go into the living room, we can eat.”  
  
“Okay, what do you want me to do?” Lavi wants to grab the pot with soup, but Kanda swats his hands away once more.  
  
“I want you to drink your coffee and sit down. You worked the whole day,” he replies sternly and Lavi wants to say something, but Kanda interrupts him. “Lavi.” Kanda doesn’t use his name often, but when he does it normally works.  
  
Lavi rolls his eye, takes his coffee with silent laughter and disappears into the living room. “Oh, wow,” his voice resonates only a moment later and the corners of Kanda’s mouth twitch. “Don’t tell me you made the strawberries yourself. Holy shit. And the dips… what the hell, Yuu.”  
  
Kanda walks through the small corridor and places the pot on the small table, which is already full of snacks, dessert, tableware and candles.  
  
Lavi sits cross-legged on the blanket, right next to the Christmas tree and beams at him. “What have I done to deserve this?”  
  
Kanda gets the tempura and sits down next to him. “You want Christmas, you get Christmas,” he answers and takes the empty cup out of Lavi’s hands before handing him a plate. “And now eat, before you starve.”  
  
Lavi’s smile gets even wider and Kanda’s cheeks feel a little warm. They start to eat, Kanda in silence and Lavi commenting at least a dozen times how deliciously everything is. And Kanda decides after all the work to go the whole hog and starts to knead his shoulders while he’s still eating. “Oh!” Lavi laughs and blushes. Like expected he melts into a puddle and only a few minutes later he’s on the blanket, head resting on Kanda’s thighs and eye half closed.  
  
“What have I done to deserve this?” he repeats and his eye flutters shut when Kanda digs his thumb into a particular uptight muscle.  
  
“Too rough?” he asks, but Lavi shakes his head.  
  
“Keep going,” he breathes and curls his toes when Kanda does.  
  
Kanda kneads all the tension and stress out of his muscles and it doesn’t take long for Lavi to lie soft and pliant half on his lap. From there it’s not a big step to dipping his fingers under his shirt and pushing it up and over his head. Lavi opens his eye, suddenly all wide awake, like always when Kanda just faintly thinks about undressing him. He sits up and starts to laugh, because his sides are ticklish and one (of course not Kanda) could find that alluring. Lavi pushes the gown down his shoulders and tangles his fingers into his hair.  
  
It’s slow and soft and the fairly lights let Lavi’s eye glint even more. He keeps laughing silently, against Kanda’s lips and his neck, into his hair and his skin. He tastes like the strawberry he snatched before Kanda started to massage him and smells like shampoo and coffee. It’s slow and soft, until Kanda wants to grab the condoms and lube and accidently sends the bottle rolling under the couch. Lavi’s still laughing and climbs behind the couch to get it back and promptly hits his head against the window sill. “Ow.”  
  
Kanda cradles the back of his head and examines him with a frown. “Why are you so clumsy?”  
  
“How dare you,” he replies and wraps his arms around him. “I’m dainty like a butterfly.” He keeps laughing and giggling and Kanda doesn’t even try to act like it’s annoying, because it’s not. It means he’s not hurt anymore and not angry. And it eases the knot in Kanda’s stomach. He finally makes him stop laughing, but this time not with anger and hurtful words, but with mouth and hands.  
  
It’s slow and soft, enshrouded in warm light and on the fuzzy blanket. Lavi’s cheeks are very flushed and his eye so bright. It’s one of the moments Kanda suddenly has to think about the future and all the years still ahead, graduating and working, growing old together, evenings together at home. Gentle mouths and tender hands. There was a time when this idea was scary, because it meant to open up, to be vulnerable. But it changed. Fear is long gone and all that is left is the fluttering of Kanda’s heart and warmth.  
  
Lavi raises his brows and examines him with a curious smile, breath going quick and blush deepening. “You okay?” he asks breathlessly.  
  
“Yeah,” Kanda replies likewise out of breath and then he makes Lavi curl his toes and arch his back, questions and Christmas forgotten, only the two of them.  
  
Afterwards they take a hot shower together and Lavi washes his hair, fingers not clumsy at all but skilful. After drying off they go back into the living room and sit back down. Kanda’s wearing Lavi’s boxer shorts, way too green for his taste but a lot more comfortable than the tight boxers he was wearing beforehand. Lavi’s wearing the gown and nothing else and looks a lot cuter than Kanda, who has too many razor edges for something soft like silk. Lavi is still hungry, though at least not anymore starving, and Kanda moves behind him, until Lavi can lean against him and Kanda can hide his face in his wet hair. It’s still nice and soft, but the knot in his stomach is back and catches his attention.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he says and Lavi looks up to him and raises the brows.  
  
“What?” he asks, mouth full of chocolate and strawberries. Kanda brushes a hand over his cheek.  
  
“For being an asshole,” he answers and Lavi sits up, tiredness suddenly gone. He reaches out and tucks a strand of hair behind Kanda’s ear.  
  
“It’s fine,” he says softly. “Already forgiven and forgotten.” He smiles at him and Kanda frowns.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
Lavi nods and lies back down, leaning the side of his face against Kanda’s chest. “Yes.” Tiredness catches up to him and it doesn’t take long for his eyelids to grow heavy. “Yuu,” he breathes suddenly, when Kanda already thinks he’s asleep. He reaches into his hair and smooths a thumb over his temple.  
  
“Yeah?” he asks and Lavi cracks his eye open and smiles tiredly at him.  
  
“Thank you,” he says softly and now Kanda has to look away, because his heart jumps against his ribcage and Lavi has to hear it.  
  
“You’re welcome,” he answers and darts him a short look, before he decides to look away some more. “Don’t expect this every year,” he adds grumpily just to hide the warmth on his cheeks. Without any success.  
  
Lavi laughs and closes his eye. Kanda moves him until he can spoon him and only a few minutes later Lavi is fast asleep.  
  
Kanda plays with his hair and Lavi starts to smile in his sleep. “Merry Christmas, you dork,” he whispers into his hair and pulls him close.  
  
Then he closes his eyes and soon he’s lulled to sleep by the soft glow of fairly lights and the smell of shampoo and chocolate.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I only wrote this fic because I had to get the image of Kanda wearing a gown and giggly Lavi out of my system. Maybe.
> 
> I wish you all amazing holidays and a great 2018!


End file.
